Although there are many situations where individuals face mental barriers that keep him or her from doing what they should or would like to be doing or feeling, to date, no therapy has been shown to be completely effective. Examples of mental barriers include depression, addiction, obsessions, compulsions, mental disorders, and many more. Individuals suffering with one or more of these co-occurring disorders often feel helpless to overcome them, even though that may be far from the truth.
Over the years, therapists have developed many methods for assisting individuals in realizing that they have the ability to overcome the conditions that are negatively affecting their lives. Many of these therapies are focused on encouraging the individual to look at and think about themselves in a way that they have not in the past. These therapies are often referred to as self-exploration therapies.
Several such self-exploration therapies involve systematically inspiring the individual to contemplate certain aspects of themselves, their lives, their past, their future, aspects of others individuals, and many topics. These self-exploration topics are most frequently presented in list form in, for example, a book. Working through lists is frequently found to be unexciting and does not necessarily provide a goal that the participant can visualize. For this reason, many persons are unsuccessful in completing the list.
Numerous self-improvement programs teach a theoretical “onion” concept, where the participant figuratively systematically peels away layers of themselves before they can arrive at the root of the issue. However, figuratively performing therapies makes it easy to lose focus and is not as rewarding as physically manipulating an object. Peeling an actual onion, as is well known, is messy and causes eye irritation.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.